Soraru
|officialjapname = そらる |officialromajiname = Soraru |othernameinfo = |aka = sorar (original username, alt. romanization) そらるん (Sorarun, nickname) |birthday = 03|month = 11|&year = 1988|ref = Blog profile |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 1796335 |mylistID1 = 7359936 |mylist1info = Utattemita |mylistID2 = 25396393 |mylist2info = Shuumatsu Tour |mylistID3 = 31424334 |mylist3info = FullkawaP Covers |mylistID4 = 13892546 |mylist4info = Mixer |nicommuID1 = co55853 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Lon, ShounenT, Komeru, Inakamono, Seriyu, Mi-chan, Tacchi, kunkun, Shamuon}} Soraru (そらる) is an known for his low, breathy voice, with a slight drawl. His voice is usually described as being sultry and -type by fans, and is easily recognizable, with a distinct huskiness to it. He often does collabs with ShounenT, Lon and Komeru, forming the collaboration units SoraT (そらT), Soralon (そらろん), and Lemoc Raros (which is Soraru and Komeru reversed and with alternate romanization), respectively. He is also well-regarded as a sound editor, and often mixes and masters songs for VOCALOID producers as well as other utaite. While not known for being a technically strong singer, he is very emotive and changes his singing style to most effectively match the song he is covering: ranging from a rougher and more husky approach for rock or higher paced songs to a more soft, gentle approach when covering ballads or slower songs. He is also capable of hitting extremely high notes with little difficulty; for example, his cover of "Last Night, Good Night" sung in the song's original key, and his TmBox cover of "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen". Initially known mostly for his rapid, prolific upload rate and perhaps more infamously for pitch bending and being a prominent user of autotune, he has more recently become known for his almost meteoric rise to fame despite a long period of relative obscurity compared to his contemporaries. In fact, up until his breakthrough hit cover of "Mozaik Role" in mid-2010, his uploads rarely broke the 10-20K view mark; and were often tagged as being deserving of more views (もっと評価されるべき, ) due to their consistently high quality, with that same "ought to have more attention" label being extended to Soraru himself. Though in recent years his upload rate has slowed somewhat compared to how it used to be, he has since become one of the more well-known members of the utattemita community, and several of his more recent covers have broken the one million view mark on Nico Nico Douga: his duet cover of "Rimokon" with Lon, as well as his cover of "Kagerou Days" . However, his most viewed cover remains the aforementioned "Mozaik Role" , which currently has 1.373 million views and 32K mylists. His first cover, an acoustic arrangement of "Suimin Jikan" , currently has 27K views and 800 mylists, while his first hit solo cover was "Nisoku Hokou" , which currently has 347K views and 9.2K mylists. He is quite active on Twitter and his friendship with various producers and other utaite like Chomaiyo, Lon and ShounenT can be seen visibly. He is also friends in real life with Remyu, kunkun and Mitea, with whom he attended college. He also holds lives often, with one of his utaite friends commenting or being a part of it, for instance with Lon, especially when they play Minecraft together. He also hosts Soralon Radio (そらろんラジオ) with Lon, an irregularly occuring podcast where the two of them talk about various subjects. Soraru has covered several songs that are not included in his mylist, due to him only singing certain songs during his live sessions or simply deleting them altogether, but several fans have recorded them and passed these among themselves through social sites like Tumblr. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (arrangements), and Saine (illust & movie) # Member of the Yozora Chorus Project # Member of the Singlink chorus group B.L.Revolution with Remyu, Narcissistic BL ★ Tamago, Nao., Platyco and Otsuki # (Released on May 05, 2010) # Spaceship with ShounenT (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # Yuuaisuu with Lon (Released on May 01, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # Hallows with Lon (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi with Lon (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # Com Nama CD (Released on October 10, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Kuuchuu Sanpo with Lon (Released on December 31, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on February 27, 2013) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # with Ryo-kun and Kashitaro Ito (Released on May 27, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 24, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # sweets☆ with Shamuon, ShounenT and Kony # Soralon (そらろん) with Lon # Lemoc Raros with Komeru # SoraT (そらT) with ShounenT # Soratacchi (そらたっち) with Tacchi # Monoral (モノラル) with Inakamono # Shiso (しそ) with Shamuon List of Covered Songs (Sleep Time) -Acoustic ver.- (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2008.07.22) # "Order Made" (RADWIMPS song) (2008.07.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Melody in the sky" (2008.07.28) (Taken down on NND) # "Kaerou" (2008.08.03) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni image song) (2008.08.10) (Taken down on NND) # "you" -retake- (2008.08.12) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) (2008.09.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Melody in the sky" -retake- (2008.09.17) (Taken down on NND) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.18) (Taken down on NND) # "Cendrillon" feat. Soraru and Noa (2008.10.16) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.26) (Taken down on NND) # "celluloid" (2008.10.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Unknown Girl" (Touhou song arrangement) (2008.11.05) (koebu only) # "Melt" -3MMIX- (2008.11.06) (Taken down on NND) # "unused impulse" (2008.11.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Unknown Girl/you" -Any-san Arrange- (2008.11.21) (Taken down on NND) # "Monochro Act" (2008.11.30) (Taken down on NND) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Male ver.- (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai" (Nuclear Core Meltdown) (2009.01.16) (Taken down on NND) # "LEO" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.01.24) # "Hope" (2009.01.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Yurameku" (2009.01.31) (Not in Mylist) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" (2009.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Cantarella" -retake- (2009.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (Instead of Goodbye, A Flower Bouquet) (2009.02.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) -Rock ver.- (2009.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Soraru and Agya (2009.02.13) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Seriyu and Dorocchi (2009.03.01) # "One Man Live/Nazonazo" (RADWIMPS songs) (2009.03.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (The Crimson Demon of the Stone Pavement) feat. Soraru and Seriyu (Sound Horizon song) (2009.03.14) # "Toeto" feat. Soraru, Iroha, Nao., Peace, Remyu, Shiyu, Urin, Seriyu, Kazukin, Taihaku, Dorocchi, Otsuki, tae, Ritta, Aian, Shinobu, Kakichoco, hana, Nanahira, Ami Hitsuji, Shuiro, okkun, Oru♪, Rhap, Mapo-Mellon, Rin, Tateshina, Kappa, Hetanari, Mizuki, Komeru, Rime, miw, *Sixi*, Sawaki, Shuu, Oisu, Mizo, karia, komix, Satoi Sena, Mamizu Kurage, Yoshimichi, mirto, Riseha, tomato, nekobass, and sola (2009.03.14) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.03.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Palette" (2009.04.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Marionette" (2009.05.14) # "Sangatsu no Ame" (March Rains) (2009.05.15) (Taken down on NND) # "heavenly blue" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.05.19) (Not in Mylist) # "GHOST" feat. Soraru and @.25" (2009.05.26) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.05.29) (Taken down on NND) # "from Y to Y" (2009.05.29) (Taken down on NND) # "from Y to Y" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.12) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.18) (Not in Mylist) # "magnet" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2009.06.20) (Private) # "not blue." (2009.06.23) (Taken down on NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.06.27) # "THE WORLD END UMBRELLA" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.07.03) # "Just Be Friends" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.07.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.07.22) # "Gemini" (2009.07.26) # "Shinkai Summit" (Heartbreak Summit) (2009.08.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.08.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Little Goodbye" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.08.11) # "crystal mic" -cathedral remix- (2009.08.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Puzzle" (2009.09.08) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) (2009.09.11) # "No Logic" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.09.16) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Soraru and Mike (2009.09.16) # "Iroha Uta" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.17) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) -retake- (2009.09.18) (koebu only) # "magnet" feat. B.L.Revolution (2009.09.22) # "Oyasumi no Uta" (Goodnight Song) (2009.09.25) (Taken down on NND) # "shiningray" feat. AR, gije, killrain, miw, na:ky, NAE, nya☆, Robin☆, tefu, e-qual, Oekaki, Ochoking, Kiri, Клока, Kurotan, Chrono, Soraru, Tacchi, Harunii, Maruya, Miki, Yoshika, Rakshasa, Rio, Richard K. Mask, Luschka, Keisen, Redbell, Nanamin, Kanataσ, Soukou, Souryuu, Hiroshi, and Rin (anniversary video for ) (2009.09.28) # "1st music" (2009.09.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2009.10.07) # "Sakana Kana?" (Is It A Fish?) (2009.10.10) (Taken down on NND) # "1925" feat. Soraru and kunkun (2009.10.12) # "rainy days" (2009.10.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.10.15) # "Jihou" (Time Signal) (2009.10.18) # "Starduster" feat. Soraru and Inakamono (2009.10.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2009.11.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Dummy Dummy" (2009.11.07) # "Alice" (2009.11.09) (Taken down on NND) # "CRAWL" (2009.11.11) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Moshimo Hanashi" (What-if Stories) (2009.11.12) (Taken down on NND) # "Alice" -acane_madder ver.- (2009.11.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Just Be (β)" (Parody of "Just Be Friends") feat. Mine, Kashaneko, Mizo, Kanau, 4c0, hana, yume, Nagareboshi, Remyu, ^Koke, Kuon, Aki, Halna, A24, 【Okan】, Suimi, Kazu, Karuko, Mesumayu, sui, Soraru, Komeru, Meyani, Hoku, *SEN, kiiro, Taishi, irony, 31, Mameteria, bbb, RETSU, Mikarin, Banri, Clampurin, shell, Kumagoya, Yuzusuke, Shichimi, Desuke, Aiku, Sakiru, and Uran (2009.11.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Campanella" (2009.11.19) # "Dependence Intension" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.11.24) # "celluloid" -retake- (2009.11.25) (Taken down on NND) # "Honno Sukoshi no Sayonara" (Just A Little Goodbye) (2009.11.25) (Not in Mylist) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.11.25) (Taken down on NND) # "envy." 　feat. Komeru and Soraru (chorus) (2009.11.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "clock lock works" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.12.03) # "Just call my name" (2009.12.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Room sized Logic" (2009.12.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.21) # "Koibito no Range" (Dear Range) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2009.12.23) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kuripurin, Wataame, Komeru, Soraru, Guriri, H+ero and Kakichoco (2009.12.24) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.12.29) # "ACUTE" feat. Soraru, Noa and non (2010.01.01) # "1/6" feat. Soraru, Tentomushi, terry, Agya, 31 and Mi-mu (2010.01.06) # "Whammy Anarchy" (2010.01.09) # "BEAT!" feat. Soraru and Tacchi (2010.01.14) # "girlfriend" (2010.01.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Perfect World" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.01.20) # "Tegami" feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2010.01.22) # "Moonside he Youkoso" (Welcome to the Moonside) (2010.01.26) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Kusoge Jikkyou Play" (Let's Play of a Crappy Game) (2010.01.28) # "Kimi no Taion" (2010.02.02) # "Jenga" (2010.02.04) # "Sayonara Memories" (2010.02.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Sayonara Memories" -Remastered ver.- (2010.02.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Yuuyake Sunset" feat. Soraru and Mazo Hizumu (2010.02.13) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.17) # "Blue" (2010.03.03) # "Piano Lesson" (2010.03.08) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) (2010.03.18) # "Discommunication" (2010.03.21) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being A Bigger Crybaby Than Usual) (Part of the Yozora Chorus Project) feat. 4c0, Chaco, Chia, H+ero, K-ta, MISAKI, noeru, RoLL, shu, una, Wendy, ZERO, AtarimeP, Inakamono, Kamonemiru, Soraru, Halfmoon, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mocona, Yossy, Yori, Radhice, Riseha, Wotamin, Otane, and Saiya (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Starduster" (Part of the Yozora Chorus Project) feat. ♪Rion♪, 96Neko, Chaco, Choco, G-san, H+ero, hana, korumi, lepus, noeru, non, oma, ori, Lily, RoLL, roro, shu, suica, Wendy, ZERO, Souka, Azumi, Amane Eve, Iitomo, Inakamono, Emi, Knorr, Kumari, Sakiru, GEM, Seriyu, Sorako, Soraru, Tebari, Nanahira, Nimangu, Ninna, Halfmoon, Hue, Petenshi, Kurenai, Mi-mu, Mitsumushi, Minekawa Mari, Muta, Yossy, Ryoma, and Rian (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) # "Your Highness ☆ My Princess" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Shamuon and Kony (2010.04.13) # "Boku-Boku.β" (2010.04.17) # "Usotsuki Zouka" (Lying Fake Flower) (2010.04.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) (2010.05.04) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (When A Man Of Astigmatism Met A Moonbug) (2010.05.07) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Limit" (Original with ) (2010.05.11) # "mugs" (2010.05.14) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -Autotuned ver.- (2010.05.23) (Community only) # "World's End Dancehall" -Piano ver.- (2010.06.02) # "Bokumote" (2010.06.03) (Taken down on NND) # "Palette" -retake- (2010.06.06) # "INARING☆March" feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.06.09) # "Iroha Uta" -retake- (2010.06.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Shiryo Suru Zombie" (Thoughtful Zombie) (2010.06.19) # "Sakura no Zenya" (Night Before the Sakura) (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Super Nova" -mu-choRemix- (2010.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. Soraru and Komeru (2010.07.08) # "Engeki Telepsychola" (Telepsychola Theatric) (2010.07.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.20) # "Ima Made no Utattemita wo Medley ni Shitemita" (Soramedley) (2010.07.30) # "Hotaru" (Firefly) (2010.08.06) # "tune the rainbow" feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin, Kalium, Ginan, saki, Xiao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, peЯoco., Nimo, non, Mitsumushi and lino (birthday video for hana) (2010.08.09) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (2010.09.06) # "Chigau Sora" (Different Skies) (2010.09.16) # "Nadenade" (2010.10.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Lynne" (2010.10.06) (Taken down on NND) # "Gekkou Shokudou" (Moonlight Restaurant) (2010.10.13) (FullkawaP Covers Mylist) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2010.11.17) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.20) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.11.29) # "Hysteri" (2010.12.07) # "10 Shunenki Song wo Tsukuttemita" (I Made a 10th Anniversary Song) (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- feat. ShoutStyle, Rash, Kakichoco, Zanto, Ougimachi Ruka, Rishe, Shinshakaijin, Alilem, Rumdarjun, Wataame, Soraru, ShounenT, Mi-chan, Chachako, A24, Shinobu, Hoku, Kouhey, F9, Limone-Sensei, Purikuma, and Lon (2010.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Soraru and Lon (2010.12.24) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) # "Unko" (chorus) (Moriyama Naotarou song) (2010.12.29) # "Rainen Kara Ganbaru" feat. Usa, Kaito, Saiya, Sekihan, Seriyu, Soraru, Da-little, Donnie the Dynamite, Nitmegane, PUPI, Beeeeige, Ryoma, Wotamin, and AtarimeP (2010.12.29) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) -Arrange ver.- (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "BadBye" (2011.02.28) # "No Logic" -Original Arrange- feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.03.02) # "Tómur" (Empty) (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- feat. neko and Soraru (chorus) (2011.03.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Asadao" (2011.03.26) (Community only) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "eight hundred" (2011.03.31) (Taken down on NND) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dream City Contrast) (2011.04.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The WeekEND is Nigh!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16bit Warz" (Our 16bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "The Wanderlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Band Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.06.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Juvenile" -with Soraruko- (2011.06.15) (Community only) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Soraru and Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (Community only) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.16) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Soraru, Nobunaga and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.09.02) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (Summer Days, Ghosts, and God) (2011.09.05) (koebu only) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Community only) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What Is Already Here) (2011.09.19) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) (Community only) # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.20) (koebu only) # "Gemini" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -itikura remix- (2012.01.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put On Fake Eyelashes) -as Soraruko- (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Handwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (Durarara!! OP) (2012.04.20) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.04.24) (Community only) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) - Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (Original with ) (2012.06.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -as Soraruko- (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) -Original Pitch ver.- (Community only) # "Chocolat to Inseki" (Chocolates and Meteorites) (2012.10.28) (Community only) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) (Original with LOLI.COM and Tonkatsu) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus), and Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. Soraru and Inakamono (2012.11.11) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.15) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.19) # "WAVE" (2012.11.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.12.25) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.29) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Soraru and Lon (2013.01.23) # "Choco to Yuuki" (Chocolate and Courage) (Tirol Choco CM) (2013.02.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.19) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.16) # "MUGIC" feat. Soraru, Lon, nero, clear, Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.08) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.08) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.23) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.31) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.06.20) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss With Hatsune Miku) (2013.07.11) (Community only) # "cLick cRack" (Original) Feat. Soraru, Nanahira, kradness, 96neko and Reol (2013.07.21) }} Songs on TmBox (2012.01.08) # "Headphone Actor" -1st Take- (2012.01.10) # "Nibyoukan" (Two-Second Span) -1st Take- (2012.01.18) # "18 Octave Han Dasenai to Utaite ni wa Narimasen" (If You Can't Sing These 18 Octaves and a Half, You Don't Deserve to Become an Utaite) -Short ver.- (2012.02.29) # "Kirai na Hito" (The People I Hate) -Short ver.- (2012.03.06) # "Twinkle" -1st Take- (2012.03.10) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" -Short ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.03.11) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) -Acoustic Short ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -Short ver.- (2012.03.25) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -Short ver.- (2012.03.30) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Short ver.- (2012.05.24) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Short ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.05.24) # "Irony" -Short ver.- (2012.05.26) # "Irony" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Literary Boy) -2012 ver.- (2012.06.14) # "Envy Catwalk" -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.06.29) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) -SoraRhyThm Arrange Short ver.- (2012.07.23) # "Children Record" -Short ver.- (2012.09.17) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -Short ver.- (2012.11.10) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) -as Soraruko- (2012.11.12) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "Kowloon Retro" -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Grey Matter Explosion Girl) -Short ver.- (2012.11.15) # "crossing field" (2012.11.25) # "te-yut-te" (2012.11.25) # "Torinoko City" -Kuuchuu Sanpo Arrange Short ver.- (2012.12.14) # "glow" -Acoustic Short ver.- (2013.01.11) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.29) # "Lost Time Memory" -Short ver.- (2013.04.02) # "Birthday Song for Suzumu" (2013.04.19) # "Sayonara Retro New World" -Short ver.- (2013.04.23) }} Unknown time uploaded Commercially Featured Works |July 05, 2013 |Ending of the TV anime Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei - The Animation }} Discography |track1composer = JimmyThumbP |track1arranger = ShounenT |track2title = Starduster |track2info = (Soraru) |track2lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track2composer = JimmyThumbP |track2arranger = ShounenT |track3title = Little Traveler |track3info = (ShounenT) |track3lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track3composer = JimmyThumbP |track3arranger = Luschka |track4title = Fake lover |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track4composer = JimmyThumbP |track4arranger = Luschka |track5title = From Y to Y |track5info = (ShounenT) |track5lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track5composer = JimmyThumbP |track5arranger = ShounenT |track6title = The 9th |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track6composer = JimmyThumbP |track6arranger = ShounenT |track7title = No Logic |track7info = (ShounenT, Soraru) |track7lyricist = JimmyThumbP |track7composer = JimmyThumbP |track7arranger = Spica}} |track2title = Nisoku Hokou |track2info = (Lon) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Shinkai Summit |track3info = (Lon) |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Tsumi no Batsu |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ai think so, |track5info = (Soraru) |track5lyricist = DECO*27 |track5composer = DECO*27 |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Ai Kotoba |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = DECO*27 |track6composer = DECO*27 |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yowamushi Montblanc |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = DECO*27 |track7composer = DECO*27 |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Mozaik Role |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = DECO*27 |track8composer = DECO*27 |track8arranger = Suzumu, marasy |track9title = Aimai Elegy |track9info = (Soraru) |track9lyricist = DECO*27 |track9composer = DECO*27 |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Chocolate Beets |track10info = (Lon) |track10lyricist = DECO*27 |track10composer = DECO*27 |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku |track11info = (Soraru, Lon) |track11lyricist = DECO*27 |track11composer = DECO*27 |track11arranger = Suzumu |track12title = Aimai Elegy |track12info = (Instrumental Ending) |track12lyricist = DECO*27 |track12composer = DECO*27 |track12arranger = Suzumu}} |track2composer = YuchaP |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ippou Tsuukou |track3info = (One Way Route) (Lon) |track3lyricist = YuchaP |track3composer = YuchaP |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Kuusou Palette |track4info = (Fantasy Palette) (Soraru) |track4lyricist = YuchaP |track4composer = YuchaP |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Poker Face |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = YuchaP |track5composer = YuchaP |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Rock-ya-san no Gudaguda Mainichi |track6info = (Soraru) |track6lyricist = Ishifuro |track6composer = Ishifuro |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = Ishifuro |track7composer = Ishifuro |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Kirai na Hito |track8info = (People I Hate) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Ishifuro |track8composer = Ishifuro |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Checkmate |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = YuchaP |track9composer = YuchaP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Reversible na Houkago |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Soralon Radio Shutchou Ban |track11info = (Bonus track) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! |track12info = (Soraru, Lon) (Bonus track) |track12lyricist = OwataP |track12composer = OwataP |track12arranger = }} |track1composer = Jin |track1arranger = Jin |track2title = Kagerou Days |track2info = (Heat-Haze Days) |track2lyricist = Jin |track2composer = Jin |track2arranger = Jin |track3title = Mozaik Role |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = |track4title = Aimai Elegy |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Kusare Gedou to Chocolate |track5info = (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = PinocchioP |track5arranger = |track6title = eight hundred |track6lyricist = PinocchioP |track6composer = PinocchioP |track6arranger = PinocchioP |track7title = Tómur |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = |track8title = rain stops, good-bye |track8lyricist = NioP |track8composer = NioP |track8arranger = NioP |track9title = Negaigoto |track9lyricist = |track9composer = FuwariP |track9arranger = |track10title = Mata Ashita |track10lyricist = FuwariP |track10composer = FuwariP |track10arranger = FuwariP |track11title = fix |track11lyricist = |track11composer = keeno |track11arranger = |track12title = glow |track12lyricist = keeno |track12composer = keeno |track12arranger = keeno |track13title = Sayoko |track13lyricist = |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = Shinzou Democracy |track14info = (Heart Democracy) |track14lyricist = MikitoP |track14composer = MikitoP |track14arranger = MikitoP}} |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = Suzumu |track3title = Ama no Jaku |track3info = (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 164 |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Envy Catwalk |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Tohma |track4arranger = Suzumu |track5title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track5info = (Love Hero) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = Suzumu |track6title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Neru |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track7info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = kemu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu |track9info = (The Melancholy of the Young Literati) |track9lyricist = Nanou |track9composer = Nanou |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Suzu-tsuki no Takarabako |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu}} |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = Osamuraisan |track3title = Shiryokukensa |track3info = (Eye Examination) (Lon) |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = JimuinG |track4title = Yume Chizu |track4info = (Soraru) |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = Osamuraisan |track5title = Melody in the Sky |track5info = (Lon) |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = JimuinG |track6title = Mousou Sketch |track6info = (Delusion Sketch) (Soraru) |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = JimuinG |track7title = STEP TO YOU |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = Osamuraisan |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = (MechanicalPierrot) (Soraru) |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = Osamuraisan |track9title = Futariboshi |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = 40mP |track9composer = 40mP |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = spring |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu}} |track1composer = Suzumu |track1arranger = |track2title = Haiiro Shounen Rock |track2info = (Gray Boy Rock) |track2lyricist = Suzumu |track2composer = Suzumu |track2arranger = |track3title = Hannin Tokutei Site |track3info = (Criminal Special Site) (Limited Edtion only) |track3lyricist = Suzumu |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Zoku・Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku |track4info = (Sequel・Worthless Utopia Policy) (Soraru, Lon) (Limited Edtion only) |track4lyricist = Suzumu |track4composer = Suzumu |track4arranger = |track5title = Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track5info = (Indulging Idol Syndrome) -GigaP remix- (Soraru, Lon) (Regular Edtion only) |track5lyricist = Suzumu |track5composer = Suzumu |track5arranger = GigaP |track6title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track6info = (The World's Life span and the last day) (Regular Edtion only) |track6lyricist = Suzumu |track6composer = Suzumu |track6arranger = }} Gallery |Soralon-Matryoshka.JPG|Soraru (left) and Lon (right), as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka" |Shinpakusuu_-0822.JPG|From left to right: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru and Inakamono, as seen in their cover of "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" |Soraru aimai elegy.png|Soraru as seen in his cover of "Aimai Elegy" |Soraru-01.jpg|Soraru, as seen in real life; image taken from his Twitter |Soraru.jpg|Soraru, as seen in real life; image taken from his Twitter |Soraru (3).jpg|Soraru, as seen in real life; image taken from MACCO's Twitter |SoraruTwitter.png|Soraru as seen on Twitter |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.jpg|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |soraru aimai elegy twitter bg.jpg|Soraru as seen in his Twitter background, illustrations from his cover of "Aimai Elegy" }} Trivia * He participated in the 0.5th Annual Singlink Chorus Competition 2009 (the event was only officially made annual the following year, and this competition was renamed in retrospect) as part of the chorus group B.L.Revolution. They sang "Iroha Uta" as their first entry, and "magnet" in the third place runoff, eventually losing to the Orion Chorus Group. He also participated as a solo artist in the website's 2nd General Utattemita Competition, covering "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" as his audition, and "Cantarella" (the mandatory song for all male entrants) in the second round. * He is 176cm (about 5' 9½") tall and weighs 55kg (about 121 lb). * He likes to "troll" people on his Twitter, often using it to prank his friends. * He likes to claim that he is only 17 years old even though he isn't. * His blood type is O.Blog profile * Although many fans asked about his relationship with Lon, he always says that he has never met her in real life before. In SoraLon radio, they often pull jokes about it. On Twitter or in namas, he likes to act as Lon's 'older brother' or sometimes 'father'. * When he sings in a feminine voice, like in his "Usotsuki" cover, or edits his voice to sound female, he is referred to as "Soraruko" by fans. * He is quite good at the acoustic guitar, and sometimes accompanies his singing in his namahousous. * He was born in Miyagi prefecture, and currently lives in Yamagata prefecture.Article on the Japanese utaite databasepixiv info * He said that his real name is quite long, containing 7 kanji characters altogether. * He does not like spicy food and thinks that people who like spicy food are weird and masochists. * He has a younger sister.Tweet about his younger sisnter's birthday External Links * Official Website * Twitter * Blog * Blomaga * Koebu * TmBox * pixiv Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages